verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Primussupremus/The cosmic emperor.
The cosmic emperor was born during the infinitesimal period of the universe when the laws of magic and metaphysics governed. These laws were eventually overwritten by the laws of the physics just after the infinitesimal period ended , to remain alive The infinitesimal ones embedded their laws deep into the heart of reality resulting in various pocket universes emerging. When the emperor was 1/10th of a second old he emerged from his chrystalis within his Mothers womb emerging as an alien intelligence within an alien universe. Seeking to understand where he was the emperor the emperor travelled around the emptiness that was around him he did this until all the atoms had formed allowing him to form a physical structure for himself. The emperor chose the form of a microscopic ball of light so as to channel the energy of the infinitesimals this opened a gateway allowing for the rapid formation and expansion of the universe. As the millions of years passed the first forms of stable matter arose allowing the emperor to form a material body for himself. The body he formed was that of a giant sized star encased in a solid outer casing for protection it also acted as a means for the emperor to create an avatar so that he could travel the universe without having to be in his stellar form. After travelling around the universe for a very long time the emperor realised that he was alone so to fix that he created all the different forms of life on every world across the universe. Splitting himself into an infinite number of avatars the emperor descended upon each of the worlds containing life and proclaimed himself to be their creator. The resident species on each of the exoplanets viewed him as a god erecting statues of the emperor from his stellar paradise the emperor watched as all the planets containing life in the infinite expansion of space joined together to form his empire. A handful of worlds attempted to rebel against the emperor but they were subsequently destroyed and their ashes formed into sentinels of space , the emperors imperial guards born of death and destruction. As the cosmic empire continued to grow in power and the citizens of his empire continued to advance the earliest life forms ascended to godhood becoming one with the emperor. As the billions of years passed all of the emperors subjects across the infinite expanse of space became part of him resulting in the watchers of the multiverse sending a team of their finest warriors to battle the emperor. The warriors of the multiverse were easily defeated by the emperor as he had amassed enough energy from his various subjects within the universe he occupied to wipe out the warriors with ease. After absorbing the warriors into himself the emperor became one with the universe he occupied shedding his original form and ascending to true cosmic godhood. As the emperor was omnipotent within his universe he found no problem in ascending through all the verses becoming emperor of all the verses until he reached the godverse. From there he proclaimed himself emperor of all and of none the master of reality and the destroyer of death. Category:Blog posts